


Changing the Rules

by letmegeekatyou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmegeekatyou/pseuds/letmegeekatyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo has always kept her guard up, but Anna changes all that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing the Rules

Jo had never been in the habit of wearing her hair up. She liked it down, loose, giving her just enough feminine wiles that men and monsters would underestimate her. Her hair was a shield. It gave her an edge.

That was before Anna, though. Anna had a way of changing the rules.

The first time they’d kissed, Anna had slid her hand under Jo’s hair to press gently on the back of her neck, drawing her in to deepen the kiss, laying claim to her. It made Jo’s knees weak.

In their bed, all tangled up together, Jo loved the touch of Anna’s fingers and lips tracing her shoulder blades, her collarbone, outlining all her hard edges with soft caresses. But she also loved the sharpness of Anna’s teeth at her throat and under her jaw, catching at her earlobe, as Anna’s hands explored her body, making Jo whimper her name, over and over.

In the mornings, Jo would stand impatiently by the toaster, frowning sleepily and playing absent-mindedly with a butter knife, and Anna would come up behind her and brush her hair aside to kiss the nape of her neck, to rest her forehead there and wrap her arms around Jo and murmur sweet things until Jo forgot to be tired.

Anna knew the best and worst of her, and she loved her anyway, and Jo had known somehow from that first kiss that she would never need a shield against the angel. Anna was her shield. So she started wearing her hair in buns and ponytails, inviting Anna, who loved the soft skin of Jo’s throat and the graceful curve of her shoulders, to stop and touch whenever she wanted. And those passing touches made Jo’s heart race and her soul sing.

Jo had never been in the habit of wearing her hair up, but was pretty sure she could learn to love it.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://sammysalive.tumblr.com/post/76692871001/jo-had-never-been-in-the-habit-of-wearing-her-hair


End file.
